


Stiles Is Always Right

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edge Play, Kinktober, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Derek has a bad habit of playing martyr. Stiles wants to show Derek how much he loves him. This is his (maybe over the top) way of doing it.Posted for kinktober.





	Stiles Is Always Right

Isaac doesn't exactly know what he's helping with, reinforcing the walls of Derek's and Stiles' shared bedroom with heavy metal links. They both have face shields, and there's some heavy duty suppies; cement, metal chains, a whole duffel bag of rope sitting on the bed. 

He helps anyway, because Stiles belongs to Scott in a way. Not as much as Scott belongs to Isaac. 

And fuck Derek, because Isaac is still livid with him. As time passes during their little project, he's getting the sense (and the scent) that Stiles isn't please with him either. It makes the job more enjoyable.

What nobody knows is that Stiles had already spent about a week researching everything from werewolf strength, to the strongest (and sexiest) Shibari knots. It's usually something that requires years of expertise. Not Stiles though. He can research like a motherfucker.

And he's pissed. 

It's no secret what that means.

It really shouldn't be a secret why he's pissed. But maybe it is. Short version? Derek has a tendency of pushing anybody and everybody important to him away from him in times of danger. He loves playing the martyr. He's been told to cut it out.

He hasn't.

He's hurt a lot of people too. Scott, Isaac and the rest of the (former) pack, Stiles.

So Stiles plans to help show him why he doesn't want to do that again.

And god damn it if Derek doesn't look beautiful tied up, gagged, dripping with a sheen of sweat and other bodily fluids. 

How many times can a werewolf orgasm and recover? Well, someone was determined to find out. 

Each time, Stiles leans in close, maybe checking a knot here, using a remote control to change the speed of the vibrator that's been up Derek's ass for hours and hours. Each time he asks, "who's right? Come on baby, this can all be over with."

Derek's expression is always a bit defiant and angry. *How the fuck can Stiles simply tie him up and keep him like this? The knots? Magic? Is it just plain because I don't really want to go? Ugh*

Derek is stressing so hard Stiles thinks he can hear his thoughts.

"Still not convinced? Ok..." And something gets worse. And oh so muchg better.

By just over a weekened's worth of beautiful torture, Stiles holds up his camera phone to Derek's pretty face. He's never looked more wrecked. He's never looked more gorgeous. The human's voice can be heard, the focal point Derek's red lips, dark hair plastered to his forehead. "Say it. Come on baby, just say it."

"Stiles...is...always...right..."

Now, Stiles isn't exactly the 'don't kiss and tell type' and doesn't mind sharing just that one short part of the videos he took. Especially to those he's hurt. Or just if he's reverting back to his old ways.

Derek can't complain much. It was the best night of his life.


End file.
